


Nerds

by xx_angelbaby_xx



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 08:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx_angelbaby_xx/pseuds/xx_angelbaby_xx
Summary: Summary: Peter P and his s/o are two nerds in loveWarnings: Fluff fluff fluffRequest: those headcanons got me so soft imagine doing homework w peter and may comes to tell u guys dinner is ready but she sees y’all cuddled up and making science jokes cause ur nerds and he’s looking at you like you’re a diamond and she like melts and just waits a little longer to interrupt HHHHHHH PETER MAKES ME SO SOFT AND SMILEY





	Nerds

It was a long day, it seemed as if all your teachers plotted together to make sure you’d be as miserable as possible. It was only Tuesday, and the week felt like it had been going on for a month. But at least your science teacher paired you and Peter up for the final project. Peter never let go of your hand once during the walk to the train station, and when you found your seats, he let you rest your head on his shoulder. The train ride was smooth, save for the few loud groups of teens, but they were easily ignorable. The walk to his house was comforting, and you stopped at his favorite sandwich shop, and picked up a cuban sandwich, and he got his usual. To say that your day was getting better was an understatement.

Peter unlocked the door to the apartment, and instead of lounging in the living room for a second, you ran straight to his room and hid under his covers. He followed in suit, moving your legs so he could lay down, with his face facing yours.

“(Y/n),” he murmured “We’re gonna have to do homework ya know,” he placed a kiss on your nose and helped you sit up. “Come on it’s biophysics, your favorite!”

* * *

If you guys didn’t distract each other with stupid science jokes and tricking each other into kissing, you guys would probably be done with the project by now. As the two of you sat on the floor of his room in stupid tee shirts with science puns and cuddling under a makeshift blanket fort, (it’s more like you guys are just covered in every blanket in the apartment) it seemed like a picture perfect moment. You guys were so caught up in the moment, you didn’t even realize that Aunt May came home and made some (slightly burned) meatloaf.

“Hey kids, di-” she stopped in the doorway, leaning against the doorframe with the widest grin on her face. The only smile bigger than hers was the one Peter had looking at you, and you, your eyes were closed from how hard you were laughing. It was almost like his eyes twinkled, he looked so at peace. She backed out of the doorway and gently closed the door. “I’ll let you two kids have your moment.”


End file.
